I've Just Seen a Face
by californiapearl
Summary: Amy's entering her last year of high school and she meets the Beatles, who are now attending her school. They're just four ordinary guys in an ordinary high school. Set in the modern-day, Amy gets closer with all of them, while encountering the everyday struggles of high school. (Paul/OC)


**AN: Hey everyone, this is my first Beatles story and I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

My stormy, blue eyes stared back at me. I sighed, knowing that today was going to be a long day: the first day of senior year. I took a step back from the mirror, taking a look at my face, tucking my blond hair behind my ear and walked out of the bathroom.

I slung my backpack over my shoulders and ran downstairs to the kitchen, quickly grabbing a granola bar and a peach as my breakfast. At the kitchen table, my mom looked up and smiled at me, "Have fun today! Make sure you're not late." She knowingly tapped her fake wristwatch.

I chuckled, "No worries mom, love you!" I walked out of the house, sliding into the driver's seat of my car, turning on the engine. As I pulled out of the driveway, I turned on the radio, letting its sound waves to fill up the car. Music could always calm me down, whatever mood I was in. The ride to school was filled with my shameless singing throughout it. I pulled into a parking spot and set out to find my friends.

I texted our group-chat "_unwarranted behavior_,"

_Anyone here yet?_

I made my way to my locker, taking in the scenery of hundreds of high school kids grouped together, eagerly talking about their summer. I felt apprehension being back here; it was a strange feeling. I felt my phone vibrate, seeing a message from Ella,

_Yep, the whole gang is at our usual spot._

I opened my locker, took my necessary school supplies, then made my way to my friends. Our friend group is pretty small, just consisting of myself and a few others. It's better that way. I could never deal with the drama of overly big friend groups.

I turned the corner to see Ella laughing with our friends. Derek looked like a complete fool, jumping up and down, while Kimberly and Lucas could not stop laughing at him. I smiled gently at my beautiful circle of freaks.

"What happened?" I laughed at their apparent weirdness. Kimberly shook her head, smiling "Derek over here is trying to imitate a monkey's mating dance… Don't ask why."

"Interesting… I won't then…" I purposely let an awkward silence envelope us.

"How were your guys' summers? I barely talked to any of you at all 'cause I was so busy." I was a part of my school's Academic Decathlon team, and during the summer we had lengthy practices, studying for hours on end. I knew it'd be rewarding, but it definitely stopped me from fully enjoying my summer.

Lucas spoke up, "Me and Kimber basically went to the beach every other day, which was pretty fun until we almost got pooped on by a flock of birds." They started laughing at the memory, knowing that no one else would understand. They'd been together for a year now, but we'd all been friends since elementary school; they were the best of friends, who just had some extra perks.

"Well I barely went outside," Derek spouted, "I was playing video games the whole time." Ella playfully scoffed at him, "You can tell, since your skin was bleached by your computer screen.

"I, on the other hand, had a lot of fun this summer, doing everything possible, from learning to surf and perusing the local music scene." Ella listed these items quickly; she'd always been the most social out of all of us. "Did you guys hear about this new band called the Beatles? They just popped out of nowhere this summer."

I had no clue what she was talking about, "Nope, are they any good?"

"Oh my god yeah! Their songs are super catchy, not to mention they're devilishly handsome as well." I rolled my eyes at that last statement, knowing that Ella, as always, was boy-crazy.

Lucas rolled his eyes as well, "I'm sure they're not better looking than me, right Kimber?" prodding her in her ribs. She had a mischievous look in her eyes, "Well I can't really say, can I?" He feigned shock, putting his mouth into a perfect circle, "You've wounded me!"

We all laughed, but were interrupted by the ringing of the bell. Derek said, "See you guys back here at lunch?" We all nodded and said our goodbyes to one another, heading to our first period classes.

I looked down at my schedule and sighed when I saw my first class, English, was on the other side of campus. I started walking faster, determined not to be late on the first day. I recognized some of the passing faces around me, waving to a few of them. I've honestly missed some of-

My body collided into someone else's, stopping me in my tracks, my papers spreading out all over the floor. A British accent appeared above me, "Oh I'm so sorry! Let me help you love!"

I quickly looked up to see a tall guy with dark brown hair stoop down to gather up my papers. I awkwardly stood there as he picked them all up for me, placing them into my hands, "Thank you. I'm sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't looking where I was going."

His hazel eyes stared into my own, "It's totally fine." We both stood there for a few more seconds before I then said "Well I have to go to class… See you around maybe?" I started to walk away while he called out after me, "See you around."

As I rushed to my English class, I couldn't stop thinking about him and his eyes that seemed to be searching for more in mine. Seemingly against my own will, my head turned back, looking for a glimpse of that mysterious guy's head of hair. The moment my eyes turned around, they were met by his, not having moved an inch from where I left him. I quickly turned my head around, feeling heat rush to my cheeks. I kept walking straight ahead, determined to leave him behind and get to my class.

I basically ran to first period, surprisingly snagging a seat towards the back of the classroom. Out of breath, I took out my supplies and waited for the bell to ring. I looked around at my classmates, recognizing a few familiar faces from classes we'd taken together over the years. I spotted a few unfamiliar faces here and there as well though. Jocks were fooling around with each other, while their girlfriends were all talking. Despite the many high school stereotypes that Hollywood movies like to display in their movies, we're all pretty similar in all honesty.

My eyes wandered around the room, nervously drumming my fingers against the top of my desk. People's conversations intermingled with my own thoughts.

"-only have third period with-"

"-did you hear how Mr. Callahan tried to get-"

"-borrow some paper and gum for later-"

"-d'ya think we'll have time to practice after school?"

That last line was spoken by a British accent, startling me. I looked over to the source, surprised to hear a second British accent in the span of the last five minutes. Two guys were lounging in their seats, to the left of me. They both had similar haircuts to the mysterious boy that I had literally run into previously.

"Maybe John? I'm sure Brian's gonna want to talk to us about stuff." The boy with the strong cheekbones responded to the one, presumably, named John. John sighed at his response, "Sometimes I feel like being in this band is too much of adhering to what other people want, George."

George shrugged his shoulders, looking up at him from the paper he was doodling on, "It's just what it is." John sighed yet again, bored with their conversation. He then looked up, straight into my eyes. After a second or two, he grinned slightly, "'Ello there." Fuck.

"Hey." I continued drumming my fingers, hoping for the bell to ring faster. The conversations around us continued to drone on, filling the silence for our own.

"Have you had Mr. Smith before?" John questioned me, pointing to our teacher at the front of the room.

"Yeah, he's pretty chill, but sometimes he can be a little weird with his assignments later on in the semester…" I laughed half-heartedly, remembering how last year, he made us write 'nature journals.' His eyebrow raised at that comment, opening his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the bell ringing.

All three of us turned forward in our seats, looking at Mr. Smith as he began the class, passing out the syllabus. The entire class period went by relatively fast, since Mr. Smith was joking around the whole time. Once the bell rang, announcing the end of first period, the crowd of students around me began stuffing their papers into backpacks, hurrying out of class. I did the same; while I do love Mr. Smith as a teacher, he can sometimes be a little much.

As I walked out of the class, I found myself reaching the door at the same time as George and John did. I muttered a quick "Bye" to them, before walking down the hallway. They seem to be like interesting fellows; what were they going to practice after school? Although I didn't want to admit it, John's grin back there had given me slight butterflies. "Hey!" The familiar British voice called to me from behind. I turned around facing the two guys who were taller than me.

"We didn't catch your name? I'm George, and this is John," gesturing towards the boy beside him. Fuck. "Amelia. But my friends call me Amy."

"Nice to officially meet you Amy." John gave me a mock salute, to which I of course had to return. "Y'know it was nice to meet you guys too, but I really need to get to my next class. So if you'll excuse me…" I hurried off before seeing their reactions. Was that a bitchy move? Maybe. But a girl has sometimes got to put academics above others.

Secretly I was hoping that I would meet George and John later on in the day, alongside the other mysterious British guy, who I assumed was their friend. I've never met anyone British over on this side of the pond. This might actually be an interesting year, although it was going to be coupled with stressful things like college apps, Decathlon, senior year in general, and certain people at this school…

My next class, calculus, went by faster than I had imagined beforehand. But, I somehow already had homework for that class, which was something I was not looking forward to tonight.

I walked towards my friends' and I's usual spot by one of our school's planters. No one was there yet, since my class was literally a thirty second walk to it. Nutrition's a short time to do anything really. I waited for my friends, hoping for a glimpse of Kimber's ginger hair, or even Derek's stupidly lopsided grin.

The sun was beaming into my eyes, annoyedly I looked in the opposite direction. After gazing around for a couple minutes I heard someone clearing their throat next to me. I turned around, facing John yet again today, with George standing next to him. Oh my god, why do we keep meeting?

"Um, hello again?" I nervously said to them.

"We were just passing by and were wondering why someone like you would be sitting here all alone." John quizzed me, raising an eyebrow slightly.

I let out a nervous chuckle, "Don't worry about it, I'm just waiting for my other friends to come. They're probably all on the other side of campus." I gave John and George a half-smile, trying to reassure them so that they would leave me alone.

George sat down next to John, "Well then we'll just wait until they get here then." I looked at them for a second before responding, "Sure then."

We sat in silence for a couple more seconds, before I asked them a question in return, "Well why are you guys here sitting next to me then?" John laughed, "We've got no idea where our other mates are, since we didn't say where we'd meet up during the breaks."

"I guess you can stay with me then…" I let out a fake exasperated sigh, grinning after a few seconds. "What's your schedules look like?" They handed over their schedules, John's being crumbled up in his pocket while George's was in relatively good condition still. Quickly scanning their schedules and cross-referencing them with my own, I saw we had basically no other classes together.

I bit my lip, "So in addition to English, I have also have economics with you John. Sorry George, we don't have any other classes… But, we do all have the guitar teacher in separate periods." George grabbed his schedule, along with mine, looking at it. "Bloody hell. Hey but you have a bunch of classes with-"

At that moment I was quite literally attacked with a hug from behind, from Kimberly. I feigned pain, "Ouch!" Knowing that Kimber was going to ask who John and George were, I preemptively introduced them, "So this is John and George… They're from my English class. John and George this is Kimberly."

"Hiya." John looked at George before turning back to me, "We should go, see you next period?" I waved goodbye to them, seeing them deep in conversation before turning the corner and escaping my sight. "Well?" Kimber looked at me expectantly.

"What?"

Her left eyebrow went up. "Nothing. Everyone else is getting their textbooks, so that's why they aren't here yet." We talked for a few minutes more, complaining about the amount of homework we've already gotten on our first day. The bell then rang, to which we then said our goodbyes to one another.

I walked my way to economics, sad because Kimber said none of us in our friend group have any of the same classes. I'll have John next period though, I guess.

When I walked in, I spotted John sitting, talking to someone whose back was to me. He looked to be deep in conversation, leaning his head in to listen to the other guy. John nodded at him, and at the same time saw me. He grinned, waving me over to the empty seat next to him. As I walked over, the guy he was talking to turned around to look at me.

It was the guy I ran into this morning. He seemed surprised to see me as well, his hazel eyes widening. Fuck my life.

* * *

**AN: Please leave a review and all that jazz if you liked the story! (btw I'll always keep my longer AN's at the end of the story rather than the beginning because I know that's annoying lmao).**


End file.
